


(Не)выполненная задача

by Olga_Fox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Frottage, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Fox/pseuds/Olga_Fox
Summary: Первое совместное дело детектива Рида и Коннора-девианта после революции. Фаулеру надоело враждебное отношение Гэвина к андроидам, и потому решает отправить с ним Коннора на задание, чтобы они хоть немного поладили. Но, кажется, что-то пошло не так...
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed





	(Не)выполненная задача

**Author's Note:**

> Достучаться до небес AU. Небольшая сценка из фильма, в которой героями стали Коннор и Гэвин.  
> Фильм: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RC4UHQwtC64 (Сам момент на 44 мин 46 сек до 46 мин 56 сек)

Когда мирная революция, начатая Маркусом, закончилась, всё потихоньку начало налаживаться в Детройте. Люди стали возвращаться в город, воспринимали андроидов как личностей. Каждый вернулся на своё рабочее место, девианты же выбирали что-то совершенно другое, отличающееся от того, чем они занимались ранее. Лишь некоторые остались теми, кем они были созданы. Одним из них являлся и Коннор. Ему нравилось расследовать дела, ведь в нем было всё для этого.

Детективу Риду не нравилось, что в их участке до сих пор работает этот «пластиковый урод». Его напрягало всё: начиная с голоса, который, казалось он слышал даже через три стены, заканчивая смазливым личиком, что мелькало слишком часто, чем он этого хотел бы. А он вообще не хотел, чтобы в участке был хотя бы один андроид. Но Гэвину приходилось молча проходить мимо роботов, которые также остались работать в участке помимо Коннора. Общество приняло их, но Рид не станет дружить с ними, для него это было совсем непонятно. Ему хотелось лишь вмазать кому-нибудь из них. Особенно Коннору, будь он неладен! Но повода так и не предоставлялось, так как Коннор был почему-то дружелюбен, хотя у них и был ранее конфликт.

Этим утром Фаулер срочно вызвал Рида к себе в кабинет. Но не его одного. Там был и Коннор, который уже ожидал его вместе с капитаном. Избегая изучающего взгляда андроида, Гэвин сел на свободный стул. Капитан задумчиво смотрит то на одного, то на второго, не зная, хороша ли окажется его идея.

— Для вас есть дело, — наконец оглашает Фаулер. — Кто-то похищает андроидов, пока неизвестно для чего. Ещё пока ни один из похищенных не был найден и не возвращался. Нужно найти похитителей и местоположение андроидов. Их хоз… друзья и семьи беспокоятся о них. Все ориентировки вы получите. Это дело нужно как можно скорее закрыть. Желательно без жертв. Всем всё понятно? — Фаулер адресовал этот вопрос больше для Рида. — Вот и ладненько, — не дожидаясь ответа, капитан кивнул в сторону двери, мол валите, и без вас дел по горло.

— Будет выполнено, капитан! — как всегда вежливо ответил андроид и вышел из кабинета.

Рид так и остался сидеть, оперевшись головой на свою руку, частично закрывавшей пальцами его лицо. Он, конечно же, был не в восторге от решения начальника поставить его вместе с этой жестянкой. Но возразить не мог.

— Для тебя нужно особое приглашение отсюда выйти? — беззлобно, но выжидательно спросил Фаулер.

Детектив лишь еле слышно фыркнул, поднимаясь со стула, и молча вышел.

«Какого хрена, Фаулер? Ты же знаешь, как я их ненавижу, и ставишь в напарники одного из них. Да ещё и Коннора! Блядство! Придётся общаться с этим уродом. Неужели, более других сотрудников не нашлось мне в напарники?..»

Его мысли были прерваны, так как подошёл Коннор, и предложил начать расследовать дело.

***

Прежде чем они что-либо обнаружили, прошло пару дней. За это время они перекидывались словами лишь по делу. Фаулер был недоволен, что они так и не поладили, и потому, задание тоже пока не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Коннор смог определить возможное место пребывания похитителей. Поэтому не медля они вместе с Ридом отправились проверить это место.

Это было новое, пока недостроенное здание. Внутри, на первом же этаже, были признаки присутствия, возможно, здесь даже жили. Было обустроено как убежище, даже стояла какая-никакая мебель. Но здесь никого не было, все ящики были открыты, вещей в них никаких не оказалось, был лишь бытовой мусор кое-где. Собирались в спешке.

— Черт! Сбежали!

— Возможно, они ещё где-то здесь, детектив Рид! Нужно найти их, — Коннор не собирался сразу отступать.

— Тогда вперёд, болван, чего стоишь!

Коннор ринулся в другое помещение, Рид за ним. Похитители бежали прямо навстречу им. Их оказалось двое. Рид уже предчувствовал вкус победы и запах денежной премии.

— Руки вверх! — они с Коннором направили на преступников оружие.

Но у преступников были явно другие планы и туз в рукаве. А точнее, у одного из них пульт в руке. Видимо, взрывчатка находилась вместе с похищенными андроидами.

— Думаю, вы уже увидели это? — теперь он тряс пультом управления у детективов перед носами. — Бросьте ваше оружие, и никто из андроидов не пострадает!

— Блять! — детективу Риду было совершенно плевать на андроидов, и он уж было хотел стоять до конца, но Коннор послушно отбросил свой пистолет. Гэвин подумал, что, возможно, у жестянки есть какой-то план, потому доверился и повторил за Коннором, отбросив пистолет в сторону. Оба пистолета были теперь в руках этих двоих.

Преступники усмехнулись. У одного из них во взгляде читалось нечто странное, что заставило сжаться булкам Рида.

— Раздевайтесь. И побыстрее.

Оба послушно разделись. Но преступники, кажется, вошли во вкус. После того, как Рида привязали к стулу, а андроида заключили в наручники за спиной, эти затейники усадили на него Коннора и привязали их друг к другу. А затем успешно выбежали из здания в чужой одежде.

— Ну, и что теперь будем делать, придурок? — Гэвин был зол как собака. — Я надеюсь, ты уже вызвал подмогу?

— Да, — диод предательски мигнул жёлтым. Коннор, поняв, что облажался, состроил невинное лицо.

— Так и думал, блять! Вот освобожусь и вмажу тебе! И только попробуй пожаловаться кому-нибудь, ты это заслужил! — вот теперь ему точно удастся подправить эту смазливую рожу. — Чего смотришь, жестянка? Вызывай подмогу, если ещё не сделал этого.

Коннор прикрыл глаза, диод сменил цвет и снова вернулся в голубой. Гэвин завороженно смотрел на это секундное действие. Робот снова открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Рида. Тот лишь смущенно отвёл взгляд в сторону. Так получилось, что Коннор сидел своей промежностью прямо на члене детектива. Но сам детектив сначала этого не замечал. Теперь же, ощущая своим телом, тесно прижатый голый торс андроида, Гэвин почувствовал нечто странное. Он узнал это ощущение, и потому, пытаясь его предотвратить, попросил Коннора попытаться побыстрее высвободиться.

Андроид стал двигаться, чтобы хоть как-то немного ослабить веревки. Но теперь стало только гораздо хуже. Теперь член Рида начал более активно пробуждаться, отчего ему сделалось очень неудобно. В один момент, когда Коннор приподнялся, Гэвин, немного поёрзая на стуле, смог «поправить» свой член. Теперь ему стало намного легче и ничего не мешало. Член от этого стал только ещё твёрже. «Блядство!» Мужчина шарил глазами по телу андроида. Он видел все эти родинки на груди, ключицах, шее. «И зачем они ему» Кажется, где-то на этом моменте мозг Гэвина нахрен отключился.

Коннор, почувствовав под собой некие изменения, замер и посмотрел на Рида. Тот, в свою очередь, громко и горячо дышал ему в районе ключиц. Андроид не был глупым. Совершенно. Вот смущённым да.

— Детектив? — от этого голоса совершенно сорвало крышу.

Гэвину было уже совершенно похер, что подумает о нём Коннор. Он просто берёт и целует его в ключицу, что не давала ему покоя.

Коннор бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это ему не понравилось. Очень даже понравилось. Он прикрыл глаза, немного откидывая голову назад. Гэвин продолжал усыпать его мокрыми поцелуями. Коннор стал снова двигаться на члене Рида, только теперь более сексуально, чему сам Рид ненадолго удивился. Кажется, стоны Гэвина разносились по всему зданию. Его дыхание сбилось, он уже почувствовал приближение оргазма.

— Коннор… — только и смог он простонать.

Девиант смаковал этот момент. Ещё никто так блаженно не произносил его имени, не стонал под ним, не дышал так прерывисто обжигающим дыханием. Андроид кое-как извернулся, чтобы поцеловать детектива. Гэвин уже не мог более сдерживаться и начал кончать, слегка прокусив нижнюю губу Коннора, отчего по подбородку андроида потекла тонкая струйка синей крови, а потом и по шее детектива.

Немного отдышавшись, они смотрели друг другу в глаза и не нашли, что сказать. Просидели они так ещё минут пять, пока не ворвалась подмога в виде Хэнка и Криса Миллера.

— Ох, твою ж… Нашли место, — Хэнк закрыл глаза и, чуть не врезавшись о стену, выскочил из помещения, крикнув Крису что-то типа «Разберись с этим дерьмом сам, я ослеп!»


End file.
